


i’ll try to give you love until the day you drop

by glumdrops



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Short, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), assassin au?, i tried being metaphorical, theres death but it’s not very detailed so?, there’s a character but they aren’t named so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glumdrops/pseuds/glumdrops
Summary: Inside the manor, rest easily around fifty people. All wear the mask of a smile, and a mask of which hides their true identity, each person blends into the crowd that stands in the huge ballroom. Among the sea of masks, stands a man by himself wearing no smile nor no crown of royalty.or: technoblade is sent on a mission he must do to reach his goals.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	i’ll try to give you love until the day you drop

**Author's Note:**

> CW: blood, death but it’s not very detailed so?
> 
> i really wanted to work on my detail in writing so i wrote this!! 
> 
> you should listen to “merry go round of life” from the howl’s moving castle ost while reading!

The rain pounds the ground in a methodical pattern, falling in a way that sounds like the sweet tune of a god carefully singing to their children. It nearly drowns out the notes of the piano within the palace, but no one says a word, instead being lulled into the feeling of security and love it brought. 

Inside the manor, rest easily around fifty people. All wear the mask of a smile, and a mask of which hides their true identity, each person blends into the crowd that stands in the huge ballroom. Easy chatter is heard amongst the tune of the piano that plays in the background, wine glasses are clinking and fake laughs ring around the room, deals of peace are made and threats of war are hidden behind the charming, false promises. 

Among the sea of masks, stands a man by himself wearing no smile nor no crown of royalty. Pink strands of hair braided into one piece cascade down his back, excluding the few that frame his heart shaped face, and his outfit adorned with jewels and rich fabrics scream regal while the mask of a beastly boar protects his eyes from sight. His hidden eyes search the people in the crowd, scanning the faces while looking for one in particular, and a feeling of pride slowly rises in his chest as he finds the one he’s been watching for.

His footsteps, full of elegance and dominance, glide across the room as he makes his way to the person in question. Once they look up, their lips curling in confusion, he interrupts before they can get a word out. Holding his pale hand out, a question gracefully tumbles out of his lips,

_ “May I have this dance?” _

And who would reject such a man? One who holds himself with elegance, yet a certain air of intimidation follows him wherever he goes. His voice is monotone and dull, and yet it entices anyone who is lucky enough to hear it. 

Hands grip onto hands, arms rest on shoulders, and suddenly they’re in the middle of the room with everyone’s eyes on them, watching with observance. The music that has been idly playing transitions into that of a slower song, the player’s fingers gracefully flow over the black and white keys transforming into a beautiful melody. Footsteps start out slow, moving in line with the music in the air, eyes meet through the slits of their masks, and hands grasp onto hands as their feet drift across the room together in sync with one another.

As the music speeds, so do their movements, a twirl here and a twirl there. The galaxy watches with inspecting eyes, watching the intense dance declarations. The bejeweled man leads, taking the other with him as they spin and glide. He lifts them up, and they fall into his chest gracefully. It’s an alluring sight.

And as the final notes of the piano plays, all that is visible is the bow of respect, smiles on their faces, a blade, 

blood. 

Screams ring throughout the room, drowning out the sound of a god’s song for their children, blades clash like a lovers argument, wine is spilt, the clock chimes twelve, and a triumphant chuckle is all that remains in the room littered with the fallen ones. Dropping the bloodied sword next to the one he danced with, his eyes flicker around the room as he gently takes the mask of bones off his face. Another deep chuckle falls out his lips like water out of a spout, before he begins to take his leave, to collect his reward and move onto new ambitions.

_ “Nothing personal, my dear,” he smiles, “one must do what they need to reach their goals.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedback are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
